Hot Red Headed Twin Say What?
by KattyBorz
Summary: A really sucky  in my own opinion  story of when George proposed to his love. Whoo!  note lack of enthusiasm.


**Okay, the spacing is weird on this because I have no idea why. It's bugging me...grr OCDness sucks...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter characters mentioned below besides Jamie. That one _is_ mine. Hehehehehehe**

* * *

><p><em>Hot-Readheaded-Twin Say What?<em>

__I was sitting on a hill, watching the sunset when something caught my attention. Someone started to head up my way. When I caught a glimpse of the red hair, I knew who it was. I knew the Weasley's for quiet some time. I was best friends to Fred and George. Mrs. Weasley considered me part of the family. I felt like I was too, because I was always at their house. It did bother me when Fred and George started looking at me funny in our sixth year. I thought it had something to do with the fact that all the other guys started to hit on me, but later on that year, I learned it was something different. To George at least.

* * *

><p><em>"George!" I winned when he pulled me into an empty classroom. "Why in the world are we here?"<em>  
><em>"I need to tell you something." He replied pacing and looking everywhere but at me.<em>  
><em>"Well, if you have something to say, say it."<em>  
><em>"See, the truth is that I..." <em>  
><em>I couldn't hear the rest cause his footsteps echoed and he was basically talking to the walls. I walked over to him, grabbed his arm to make him stop moving. When he did, I sighed. But he still didn't look at me. I reached up to put my hand on the side of his face and waited for him to look at me. After a moment, he shifted his gaze from the nearby window to me.<em>  
><em>"Now, will you talk to me and not the rooom?" I whispered. I could feel my face heat up. It was because I was so close to him. I hated the fact that whenever he touched me or looked at me like he has been this past year made me blush. I ignored the heat and waited.<em>  
><em>"Jamie, I'm not sure how to say this." He whispered back.<em>  
><em>"Just say it. How bad could it be?"<em>  
><em>He shrugged. I waited for him to speak but when he didn't I sighed in frustration.<em>  
><em>"George, just tell me." I insisted.<em>  
><em>He took a deep breath and grabbed my only free hand. He started to play with my fingers when he spoke. It was so low I had to strain my ears to hear it. "I'm in love with you."<em>  
><em>I stopped breathing. I heard my heart stop and then start again. I couldn't beleive it. He loved me. Me. I would have told him how I felt if I wasn't so scared it would ruin our friendship. But now that the cat was out of the bag I knew that he had loved me. Since at the beginning of this year. But I still couldn't believe it.<em>  
><em>"Cute-Readheaded-Twin say what?" I breathed.<em>  
><em>He laughed. "I love you, Jamie."<em>  
><em>I couldn't help but smile. I stepped closer to him and whispered, "I love you, too."<em>  
><em>He leaned down. I stretched on my toes and his lips met mine. It felt so right. <em>  
><em>"GO GEORGE!" someone yelled. We broke apart to see who rudely interrupted us. It was none other than Fred. "I see you finally told her, eh?"<em>  
><em>I saw a book on the desk closest to me and grabbed it. Fred watched me suspiciously. I chucked the book at his head. He yelped and closed the door before the book made contact with its target. I laughed.<em>

* * *

><p>I smiled at the memory. A lot has changed since then. George and I had been together for a near five years. Last year was devistating for both of us. We barely spoke of it because it brought back memories of him and I would cry and George would go silent for a while. The only time we spoke of Fred, was after the battle at Hogwarts. After that, we wouldn't say a thing about him. I finally was able to talk about him without going to peices. I mean, Fred was a brother. A good friend. I missed him. But not as much as George, his twin brother, does.<strong><br>**When George sat down beside me, I knew something was up. I looked at him to find that he already was looking at me. His eyes were empty. He had been thinking about him again. I grabbed his hand and rested my head on his shoulder.**  
><strong>"Are you okay?" I whispered.**  
><strong>"Yeah. I was just thinking." He replied. His voice didn't match his eyes like they normally did. His voice wasn't empty of any emotion. No. There was some saddness but mainly there was excitment. What was George so excited about? "Jamie, I need to ask you something."**  
><strong>"Ask away."**  
><strong>He stood up, pulling me with him. He smiled at my confused expression as he got down on one knee. I gasped. I could feel tears welling up but I pushed them down as I listened to George's question.**  
><strong>"Jamie Pearson," he whispered reaching in his back pocket and pulling out a small black box. He opened it and there inside was a beautiful diamond ring. My hand covered my mouth in shock. The tears over flooded and ran down my face. He spoke quietly so it was hard to hear."Will you marry me."**  
><strong>I removed my hand so I could speak. "Hot-Redheaded-Twin say what?"**  
><strong>He laughed and was serious. "Will you marry me?"**  
><strong>"Yes." More tears came and I couldn't help but laugh. George stood up, took the ring out of the box and placed it on my third finger on my left hand.**  
><strong>He smiled and pulled me into his chest. I relaxed instantly and sneakily wipped my eyes on his shirt.**  
><strong>"I love you, George."**  
><strong>"I love you, too."

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's so shot. I don't know where this one came from. I just know it's an old story that came from somewhere in my computer...yeah...Reviews por favor?<strong>


End file.
